


[Podfic] 4 times Kame kissed a guy and one time he didn’t need to

by randomicicle



Category: Jpop, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt</strong>: "I honestly don't know, Akanishi," he answers. "That was a long time ago. I can tell you that Yamashita kissed me the first couple of times, then I think I kissed three other guys before I accepted that I was gay and started dating men exclusively. This was just a few years ago."<br/><span class="small">- Originally written in <a href="http://www.agirlcalledkil.com/?p=1259">Label Maker</a>, by <a href="http://ryogrande.livejournal.com/">ryogrande</a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 4 times Kame kissed a guy and one time he didn’t need to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [4 times Kame kissed a guy and one time he didn’t need to](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8602) by randomicicle. 



  
[(c) base banner](http://littlecigars.livejournal.com/). cover under construction.

**Duration** : 22:14  


**MF** : [.mp3 audio file, 20.36 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?48wpxttotj8n7t6)


End file.
